He Who Dares, Wins
by AMKelley
Summary: S03e13 AU- "I thought you were supposed to be the man of the group," the Governor taunts, chuckling a little as he does. The Governor brushes the barrel of the gun through Rick's mussed hair, mocking the gentle caress of a lover. "I expected a better fight from you, Rick." *PWP, rape/non-con, violence, gunplay, verbal humiliation, rough sex*


Rick doesn't know how it happened all so fast. One minute the man who had been dubbed The Governor telling him the story about the day his wife died and the next second he was across the width of the table with his hands fisted in Rick's shirt, twisting and yanking on the fabric harshly. Rick had let himself get caught up in the Governor's story, whether it was true or false was beyond him at this point. All Rick could do was respond accordingly by instinct.

Bringing his hands up sharply, Rick mimics what the Governor had did to him first in retaliation as well as defense. Rick knew this was coming but he didn't know when and while he shouldn't have got suckered in by the Governor's bullshit story, he still let his guard down long enough for the other man to exploit him. It was a dangerous move on the Governor's part since both of their people were just outside, but Rick and the Governor were at their breaking points so all bets are off.

He pushes roughly against the Governor, knocking him backwards into a wooden post to try and shake him off, but the Governor was determined and held on even after Rick repeated this motion three more times. The Governor pulled back one of his hands momentarily, balling it up and reeling back to strike Rick across the jaw. It leaves Rick dazed for a moment, giving the Governor another chance to punch him again but in the gut this time.

The officer grunts deeply, suppressing his pain and the noises that follow so the people outside have no knowledge of their scuffle. Rick charges the Governor, wrapping his arms around him to take him down in one tackle as they crash to the ground. The Governor gets the wind knocked out of him, giving Rick the opportunity to land a few solid punches across the other man's jaw. On a recoil, the Governor throws Rick off of him, wiping the blood from his bottom lip with the back of his hand before straddling Rick's waist to keep him pinned.

The Governor bares his teeth in a snarl, pressing the side of Rick's face into the dirty ground as he grapples with his flailing body. Rick turns his head sharply to latch onto the Governor's hand, biting into the junction between his thumb and index finger. The Governor jerks his hand away to clutch at it, getting tossed off of Rick as the officer staggers to his feet.

The Governor collects himself fast, quicker than Rick can get his gun out of it's holster. Rick doesn't have time to get his finger on the trigger, so instead he grips the barrel of his gun and uses the handle as a club to hit the Governor upside the head to fend him off if only to catch his breath for a brief moment. The Governor lunges back at him just as fast, gripping Rick's wrists to restrain him from using his gun. Rick tries to jerk away, hitting the small of his back against the edge of the table in the process.

The Governor overpowers Rick, knocking him down across the surface of the table top so that he's laying down. He gets between Rick's legs to lean over him, banging the hand that holds the gun on the table to get Rick to let go of it. Rick wraps his legs around the Governor's waist to trap him, squeezing so tight that the Governor was flush against his hips. Rick hangs onto his gun for as long as he can, freeing his other hand to push against the Governor's face and attempting to blind his one good eye. They struggle with each other like this back and forth until Rick's grip on his gun finally breaks, prompting Rick to untangle his legs and kick the Governor back.

Rick struggles to get off the table, turning his back on the Governor for a split second too long in an attempt to get his gun, but the Governor fights like a man possessed and recovers all too quickly, throwing Rick down on the table top once again. Rick is on his stomach and clawing to get at his gun, brushing the handle with his fingertips but too out of reach to get a good grip on it.

A hand gets fisted into Rick's hair and twists it viciously, causing Rick to let out a strained grunt through clenched teeth. His head gets yanked back far enough so the Governor can slam it on the hard wood to incapacitate Rick from getting his trademark firearm. The pain throbs incessantly in Rick's head as the Governor does this a few more times before the fight leaves Rick entirely. Rick can only imagine how disappointed his friends would be if they could see him now.

The Governor leaves Rick's prone and tired body for a short interval to walk around the other end of the table to retrieve Rick's Colt Python before coming back to stand behind the ex-officer. He smirks triumphantly, letting his one good eye ravish Rick's clothed back with a longing gaze that most would call predatory. Rick has the notion to finally call out for help, hoping Daryl will hear him and immediately come rushing to his aid, but the distinct cold metal of his Colt Python prodding the back of his head is enough to silence Rick for good.

"You make one peep and I'll blow your head off," the Governor threatens with callous as if he's said it a thousand times already. And he probably has.

This makes Rick's body tense because he knows what will happen to the others if the Governor shoots him. It's not the first time Rick has given up, after all he nearly gave up when he found himself trapped in that forsaken tank in the city, but this was different. He felt defeated, like he didn't try hard enough to protect his people against this maniac, but they weren't dead yet and Rick hoped there was still a chance.

"I thought you were supposed to be the man of the group," the Governor taunts, chuckling a little as he does. The Governor brushes the barrel of the gun through Rick's mussed hair, mocking the gentle caress of a lover. "I expected a better fight from you, Rick."

"I didn't expect you to be such a coward that you'd have to resort to violence," Rick spits out defiantly, letting his voice crack with a thousand emotions bubbling up inside him. The main one being hatred. "We had the chance to solve this peacefully."

"And we still do, Rick. For a price, of course," the Governor tells him, keeping a level head through it all. He trails the tip of Rick's gun down his neck and spine slowly, eliciting suspense in Rick as he drinks in each flinch and shiver. "I don't want you gone or your prison or Michonne..."

"Then what do you want?" Rick asks despite himself, biting out each word more harshly than the last.

The Governor lays a hand on the small of Rick's back almost too gently to be real coming from a man like him and leans down so that his hot breath tinted with the whiskey he brought as a peace offering caresses the nape of Rick's neck.

"I want to cherish the look on your people's faces, knowing that their leader was defeated by a real man," he whispers intimately into Rick's ear, kissing the back of his neck like they were lovers. Rick fights back, jerking to get the Governor off of him but it's no use when the more dominant male draws the Colt Python on Rick. "And if you resist or call out, I will personally snap your son's neck and raise that little gal of our's as if she were my own."

Rick swallows audibly, stiffening at the Governor's threats and knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to live up to them without so much as a second thought.

"You understand me now, don't you?"

The likelihood of that actually happening is slim, knowing that the others would never let that happen to Carl or Judith, but it still made Rick's skin crawl at the thought. It made Rick absolutely furious, knowing there was nothing he could do, but to submit to the Governor's mercy. After all, he couldn't risk Daryl's and Hershel's lives by being careless. Rick would take one for the team if it meant they got to walk away from all of this.

Rick is yanked back by his belt until his rear end is poised on the edge of the table, bending him in half so that the Governor can press himself against the officer. His breath is shaky when he feels the Governor's aroused groin pressing into him, making Rick shiver with disgust as well as anticipation. The Governor was on a power trip and Rick would have to play along with it whether he wanted to or not. He would would not only have to submit to sexual assault, but verbal humiliation as well.

The Governor sets down Rick's Colt Python so he could snake his hands around to the front of Rick's pants, undoing his belt and fly swiftly. He bunches Rick's pants and underwear together so he can pull them both down slowly, relishing the way Rick seems to retreat within himself as the Governor takes his time to look at him more thoroughly. He's never been subjected to this kind of attention and Rick knows the Governor can sense this and how he gets off on that knowledge. The Governor stands up, smirking.

"Don't tell me I having the pleasure of being your first," he inquires rhetorically, giving Rick an almost playful little swat on his bare cheeks. Rick jumps back into the touch by reflex more than out of want. "I can't begin to tell you honored I am, but... unfortunately, I can't promise I'll be gentle, sweetheart."

The endearment makes Rick's stomach turn, cringing at the insincerity of the word coming from the Governor's gravelly drawl. Sweetheart. The word rang in Rick's ear as the Governor ran his hand up under Rick's shirt, exposing the small of his back to gaze upon the pale skin and back dimples. He found it unfair that a man like Rick was this beautiful and he found himself almost envious of him. Almost.

"I must say, the boys back at Woodbury aren't as half as sweet as you," the Governor marvels, stroking the barrel of Rick's gun down the column of Rick's spine, making him shudder from the cold metal. "You're like a homemade cherry pie, Rick. And I ain't had one in a long time."

Each word that tumbles out of the Governor's mouth is enough to kill Rick ten times over and then some. Rick wants nothing more than the Governor to just shut his big smug mouth and get this over with already and that's saying a lot. Rick knows the Governor is going to violate him either way, but the humiliation wasn't necessary. At least, not in Rick's mind.

Rick can hear the Governor popping open the button of his jeans and the insidious sound of metal teeth parting to free his erection. It's a long while before Rick feels the barrel of his Colt Python poke the back of his head, being cocked as the Governor presses his hard on against him. Rick starts to protest a little when he feels the Governor's cock nudge against his perineum, panicking for a brief second before the gun in shoved roughly against the base of his skull.

"Remember what I said, Rick," the Governor warns, gripping the base of his hard cock to line it up with Rick's body. "Not a peep."

But the Governor doesn't have to worry about Rick calling out because the initial thrust inward is enough to rob Rick of all noise, seizing up his vocal chords as the breath is taken from him. Rick claws at the table top to the point where he thinks his fingers might snap from the effort of trying to hold himself together. It feels like he's being torn apart as the Governor forces himself deeper into Rick, claiming the officer's body as his property if only for this one encounter.

Rick can feel warmth bloom around his tense ring of muscle as it throbs and tingles from the pain of unprepared entry, noting that it is most likely blood more than anything else. Rick squeezes his eyes shut tightly, willing his body to relax even as the tears sting the corners of them. He gets his breath back, wanting nothing more than to finally howl out in pain but the reminder of the gun to his head grounds him in the reality of the situation. He can't make any mistakes. Not now.

The Governor settles fully into Rick, groaning in the delightful feel of how tight Rick is around his cock and resisting the urge to come inside him prematurely. Rick isn't sure if the twitching and throbbing is coming from him or the Governor but the numbness and blood is barely enough to ease the way as the Governor pulls out and pushes back in. Rick grunts, the sound being forced out of him more than anything, and gets reminded to keep his mouth shut when the Governor taps the side of his head with his gun.

Once the Governor is satisfied with Rick's silence, he begins to thrust in and out of the man regularly, building up an undulating rhythm that suited his needs as opposed to Rick's comfort. The Governor's free hand caressed and stroked the small of Rick's back in mock tenderness, simulating an intimate tableaux of between two lovers. The Governor liked pretending things were much more different from how they really seemed.

Rick's body grows accustomed to the Governor's invasion after a while but he has no other choice than to accept it anyway. It's happening one way or another and it's up to Rick if he chooses to suffer through it all or endure it. He's not saying he enjoys it, but Rick starts to push back against the Governor's cock, hoping it will earn him extra points to stay on the Governor's good side... If that side of him still existed, that is.

The Governor seems to get a kick out of Rick's sudden enthusiasm and it pushes him further into the delusion that Rick might actually be getting off on their coupling as much as he is. He chuckles deeply with satisfaction, smirking smugly as he often does, and starts to really give it to Rick when he picks up the pace. The blood from Rick's violated entrance starts to slick the Governor's cock up marginally, making the jagged thrusts glide more smoothly. It still hurts like hell, but as they progress further Rick begins to forget about the pain.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The Governor asks breathlessly, moaning here and there as he pumps his aroused flesh in and out of Rick. "Having that cute little rose of yours deflowered by a real man. You don't have to be shy now, darlin'."

Rick is white knuckled and flushed a bright pink color all over, dying from degradation as the Governor's words poison his body into responding despite all the pain and threats. Rick can help it and he wishes it wasn't happening, but the fact of the matter is that he was getting aroused. The Governor had a way of getting under people's skin and tricking them into believing the necessity of his actions were mutual on both ends when they are anything but.

Suddenly, Rick's hair is being yanked on roughly once more, bowing his head back so ihis neck arches outward to expose the pale skin. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows past the constriction there, anticipating and adapting to everything the Governor does. From the way he snaps his hips shallowly into Rick's ass to the way he bends down over him to sink his teeth into Rick's tender neck. Rick gasps, taking note that the Governor doesn't consider this to be warranted by another gun threat.

The Governor lets go of Rick, pushing his face into the table carelessly like he's a piece of rubbish the Governor is disgusted by. Rick is at a loss and, as much as he hates to admit it, makes a frustrated little noise when the Governor pulls out of him without warning. For a second, Rick thinks he's displeased the Governor in some way but that isn't the case. The only purpose of pulling out of Rick is so that the Governor can flip the officer over on his back and watch him while he fucks Rick properly.

Rick's pants and underwear are yanked off the rest of the way and tossed aside, giving the Governor better access to Rick's body in this position. The Governor grins widely when he sees how hard Rick's cock is despite his apprehension for this whole scenario. He sets the gun down beside Rick, watching the officer watch him do it intently before reaching down to unbutton Rick's shirt.

After the first few buttons are undone at the top, the Governor rips the shirt open, making Rick flinch at the sudden motion but turning him on even more. By this point Rick feels no more shame, accepting the knowledge that the Governor has turned him on despite everything and that his body is going to get off whether he wants it to or not. There's no changing how his body reacts no matter how hard he tries to guilt himself into becoming turned off.

He's snapped out of his inner battle when the Governor slides jaggedly back inside him, spreading his thighs wider to accommodate the Governor better. The friction a little less fluid now that the blood has had time to dry somewhat. Rick's face twists up into confused pain, wincing at the Governor's second initial intrusion and feeling threatened once again when his gun is pointed back at his head.

"Open that defiant little mouth of yours," the Governor orders, loving the way Rick immediately submits to it without hesitation.

The tip of the Colt Python traces the the outline of Rick's lips, making him gasp and pant when the cold metal tickles the sensitive pink skin. The apparent threat to his life is something that should scare and unhinge Rick, but the adrenaline that fear pumps through his body turns him on even more. Knowing his life rests solely in someone else's hands and being at the mercy of a man more dominant than him is a kink Rick wasn't aware of, but it's there. The barrel of the gun slips past his lips and fills his mouth, prompting Rick to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the smug look of satisfaction all over the Governor's face.

"You're one sick man," the Governor scolds, acting as if his own vices are something to be proud of. "Do the others know how much of a kinky deviant you are?"

The Governor fucks Rick roughly, keeping the gun steady enough so he can watch Rick suck on the barrel obediently as if it were a cock. This is what the Governor gets off on. He loves breaking people down to their most primal and submissive state and then exploiting it by making them believe they enjoy it as well. The Governor runs a possessive hand down Rick's hairy chest, feeling his body tense with his impending orgasm.

He has the idea to spare Rick some humiliation and pull out at the last possible second but the thought of marking the leader as his is too tempting to cast aside. Rick feels the warmth pulse into his channel, knowing that it isn't blood this time but the Governor's release coating the tight confines of his passage.

Rick sobs around the barrel of his Colt Python out of frustrated arousal more than humiliation as his body becomes property of the Governor and finds release in his own orgasm. The Governor grunts triumphantly like he's conquered Rick, pulling the gun out of his mouth and setting it down with a shaky hand. Rick has the notion of grabbing his gun and shooting the Governor where he stands, but he can't bring himself to do it.

The gun isn't loaded anyway.


End file.
